darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Irukanji
United Mushroom Union}}The Irukanji ''(Singular: Irukanji) were the native denizens of the Winterlandic island of Irukanj. As the lesser race of the Shimian people, the Irukanji did not use magic and often believed its use to be taboo despite their status as a Lesser Race. Regardless, the Irukanji developed a culture seperate from their western neighbours on the mainland. Though a reserved people, the Irukanji were fiercely ambitious and proud of their maritime traditions. The Irukanji's history began with the rise of the First Kingdom of Irukanj, under which they managed to carve territories for themselves on the Winterlandic mainland, in particular the Tatan peninsula. Their triumph over the Mek'han Dwarves in the Hissing Steam War was followed closely by their defeat by the Accipitrian Empire. During their vassalhood, the Irukanji hid the blueprints and designs stolen from the Mek'hans in a secret underground annex to prevent its capture by their new overlords. Following the Hundred Year Winter, the Second Kingdom of Irukanj emerged as a mercantilist power, and the first state to trade openly between both continents. During this time, Irukanji art and culture began to develop and grow sophisticated. Their obsession with Mek'han technology paved way to the world's first widely used steam-powered weapons and engines. Their growing militancy paved way to the Phallodian Revolutions and the beginning of a new era in which the Irukanji conquered the west and formed the United Mushroom Union. Their imperialistic ideals proved their downfall by the Withered Faction. Rather than surrender, the Irukanji fought to their extinction in the Great Battle of Irukanj. Their ferocity and unwavering drive to defend their home surprised Withered commander Marr so much that he would later regret the invasion. The Irukanji were a proud and communal people with a strong common sense of national identity. It's largely said that they were a more extreme version of their Summerlandic cousins, the Shimians. Their ability to command, govern and dictate universally fair policies made them crucial to the success of their empire, but their lack of empathy, laconic facade and strict system of government made them wholly unpopular with the civilian population of the mainland. Society and culture The Irukanji are well remembered as being a race devoid of emotion and empathy, with a strict code of honour and conduct that is taboo to violate. The Irukanji were straight-forward, choosing to be direct rather than to hide their opinions. Throughout their long history of interaction with the outside world, the Irukanji chose not to peddle their own culture instead opting to learn about others. Castes Irukanji society was divided by castes. The royal family were known as the Oritu, meaning ''Divines ''in Irukanji. The Oritu caste was reserved for the Monar and his family. Beneath them were the Sonkei, the military warrior caste which held prime positions in government and military posts. The Sonkei caste originated from warriors who swore blood oaths of loyalty to the Monar, during the golden age of the First Kingdom of Irukanj. Since then, those oaths have been passed down from generation to generation, instilling discipline and loyalty in the youth of the Sonkei families. While the term ''Sonkei applied to anybody born in a Sonkei family, only warriors proven in battle had the right to truly call themselves Sonkei. They were characterized by wielding a traditional Blacksword. Beneath the Sonkei were the Nobles, who usually served in administrative posts and aligned themselves as loyal supporters to a Sonkei family. The remaining families were the Ignobles, which consisted of the common people and were generally free of the politics of the Sonkei and kingdom, but were expected to show nothing but respect to everyone above them. Family Family was an important cornerstone of Irukanji culture, politics and society. Unlike other cultures, Irukanji families were structured more like an organisation. The Kurai were always led by a Patriarch who commanded the family's affairs and held the final say over all decisions that affected the family. Beneath him were his captains, who served as his right-hand men and closest advisors, and the family lieutenants. To be born into a prominent Kurai meant that strict rules had to abided by and the code of honor followed. In Sonkei families, the Patriarch was usually the eldest son of the previous patriarch, but this is not strictly followed. In events where a successor has not been decided, the family's leaders come together and vote on a new Patriarch. The rule of succession may be very closely guarded in such families, but in lower class families, relatives of the patriarch may also take over. Females were often regarded very low in the familial social standing, for upon marriage, the woman would leave her family of birth and join her husband's. This often created the notion that women's loyalties were always mixed and they were often seen as spies for their past families. Fierce competition and rivalry led to Sonkei families developing their own family identities, symbols and traditions. Culture Despite their initial appearances, the Irukanji shared a very strong culture consisting of live music and artistic performances. Theater was strongly embedded in culture and every village on Irukanj possessed a theater for local shows. From a few young students all the way to great performances in the capital, the Irukanji cared not for the quality of the performance but for the story it told through dialogue, music and singing. Music consisted of acapella performances, with instruments a very rare companion. Their artistic tastes were reminiscent of their beliefs that the single human being was capable of expressing their inner natural artistic desires.